ppgz and rrbz love is hard
by honeysucklebunny
Summary: The puffs are 14 and have found more white z rays the ruffs must join the puffs to defeat him again and his mate her
1. Chapter 1

They're all 14 takaaki is 15 and kuriko and ken are 12 but I'm gonna use the american Names. " I still can't belive it there's more white z rays,How"The professor wondered ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bee p.o.v

Sup I'm Julia Juju for short, In fact you better call me that or else, I'm an old friend of Kaoru, But I moved, Well its a bit more complicated then that, Me and Kaoru are catching up, "So Kaoru any guys you got in mind"I asked, I know that Kaoru thinks guys are stupid, But I don't care we are kinda like sisters "No way"She rolled her eyes That's when I see out the corner of my eye a little girl with head phones bom box and a microphone, A white light was about to hit her, I covered over her, I remember people used to be so mean to me, If I was in danger They would laugh, I'm not them Shes a little girl and she's never did a thing wrong,

Casey p.o.v

"Momoko Usa hurry up in there"I said to my sister who was in the candy store "They're probably gonna buy a whole store full of candy I hate being 12" I mumbled to myself A woman and her toddler came up to me "Ms'Kean nice to see you and you too Kiwi, I see you got a new hulahoop"I said "Kuriko I heard you skipped a couple of grades"Ms Kean asked "Ya I did actually I'll be with Momoko in class"I said. That's when a light was about to hit Kiwi, Oh no not like mommy, I covered over her

Cody p.o.v

Me Miyako are on a walk, don't get any ideas we are like brother and sister, Akso me and Miyako live with the professor, After Miyako's family moved away she didn't say why, And I was in a orphanage before the hospital so, The Professor adopted me because of the black rays in me, Its fun when Kuriko comes over for Ken to help her with school, We all know he likes her, And I'm pretty sure she likes him, I see a little boy throwing water balloons at other kids,"Don't Think you should do that" I said to the little boy "It's fun, Hey what's that"The boy said, And turned his head, A light was about to hit him, I covered over the kid,

Bunny p.o.v

"Oh Momo just pick something kuriko has to be angry by now"I said giggling "Ya one minute"She said "Ok I'm going out for a while"I said I'll take the back door, I walk out the door to see a little boy with a boxing glove a big white light was about to hit him that meany of a light I cover over the boy

**what's next for the puffs and ruffs next**


	2. Chapter 2 rowdy's return

Blossom's p.o.v

5 months later

casey is dragged ken into coming to school with her Cody got held back a year so he's in our grade mojo made more ruffs but we never meet them and oh ya I forgot we got one more puff bull

"BLOSSOM GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED!"My sister yelled I'm taking care of my sister for a month mom and dad are at my stupid no kids allowed aunt's house...my sister is a total nerd she has brasses and low pigtails if only she had glasses and unlucky me shes 12 and in my school yep she skipped some grades

"Ugh...I'm coming"I got up did my normal things for the day I went to my closet I pulled out my favorite pink shirt with dark red heart in the middle red and light pink checkered skirt white flip-flops and my bow was is the wash so I digged around in my closet and found a pink baseball cap my mom got me last year when I put it on I thought of brick

FLASHBACK 5 MONTHS AGO

"You hag! One day I'll finally kill you powderpoff girls!"Brick yelled

"Hey Brick just come at me I don't care!"I yelled

END OF FLASHBACK

I kinda miss Brick ya he's a jerk we all found out that mojo never made the ruff they were normal kids..we all should have known that mojo wasn't smart enough to make them that day was the last time I saw brick sometimes I worry about him his brothers and two sisters...

"I have an idea"I put it on backwards just like he did "Why not"

**Meanwhile in a abandoned house **

no one's p.o.v

"WE NEED NEW POWERS AND YOU WON'T DO THAT WE HAVE BEEN BEGGING YOU FOR 5 MONTHS WE NEED YOU TO HELP US MAMA! AND YOU WON'T HOW CAN WE CALL YOU ARE MAMA"A girl yelled

"Sister calm down"a boy with blonde hair said

"Boom brota we love you to bits but right now don't tell her to calm down"A girl with white hair said

She started crying "Oh calm down my little Bella"The monkey said and picked up the girl "Ok ok I will just please don't cry"

"R-really mama"She asked still crying

"Yes really I just need to start building ok"the monkey said putting her down"I'll start working on it now"

"Thank you mama" the monkey left she dusted of her hands And smiled "I told you I could do it"She said

"We have tricked that monkey many times but never that way"A boy with red hair said

"So we all got are memory's back and that was awesome and now new powers even better"A boy with jet black hair said

"Well me and sis better get home"the girl said "Bye brothers"She other girl said

"maybe will even get to destroy the Puff's" the red haired boy said trough gritted teeth


	3. Chapter 3 Buttercup and Bubbles

Blossom's p.o.v

"Blossom get down here its time for breakfast!"My sister yelled snapping me out of my thoughts

"Coming Casey!" I yelled my sister is a very good cook

(if you look up ppgz Casey it says she has and independent personality)

Sure me and Casey have are up's and down's but we are a lot closer ever since we went to our aunt's I broke something and my aunt started to yell at me Casey only being 11 at the time told her to back off that she broke it,

That's why we can't go there anymore but we've been close since then...

I ran down the stairs and almost fell on my face but casey lifted up her hand And some plants held me up...Oh did I forget to tell you we can can control elements Casey has plants and I have fire

"What did you make sis"I asked

"I made your favorite fruit salad and oatmeal"She said

"awesome" we started to eat when I noticed Casey was in the same out if as me but her black butterfly ribbons keeping her hair in its normal low braids and her's was orange and dark orange not pink and red and she had light orange knee high socks and tennis shoes

"Hey sis we have to pick up Bc"I said eating my last bite "Oh yes and your boyfriend"I said

"W-well maybe one day"She said looking away blushing

"Come on buttercup will kill us if we're late" "Oh you mean bittercup"she said

Buttercups p.o.v

"BUTTERCUP GET UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE"My little brother Sam yelled

I got up brushed my hair into a low side ponytail,...Butch...Why the heck is he in my mind

I looked in my closet almost every thing was gone are washer was not woking so all my clothes are dirty, "Well look's like I'm stuck with this"

I put on a green checkered skirt bright green shirt with a yellow star in the middle dark white leggings dark green tennis shoes and a black leather jacket, i walked out of my room all of my family looking at me

"Oh no buttercup has gone girly on us"Sam yelled "The world must be ending!"Dave yelled running around the room with Sam

"Shut up you idiots its the only clean thing in have!"I yelled

"Here you go buttercup here's some bacon and eggs"Mom said handing me my plate I started eating

"Hey my friends are picking me up and be nice to them ok"I said

"Yes mom"Dave and Sam said like 2 year olds

"Buttercup Blossom and Casey are here" Mom said

"Ok...Come on I don't wanna be late"I ran out with my skate board

* * *

Bubbles p.o.v

"Bubbles sweety its time for school" "Ok granny I'm almost done"

I put on black knee high socks a blue and dark blue checkered skirt light blue shirt with a blue bubble in the middle white tennis shoes and two blue ribbons in my hair keeping them in ponytails,

I went down stairs and started eating then waited for the girls to get here When I looked in my mirror for a second I noticed some of my hair was spiky...Boomer...I kinda miss him even if he was weird sometimes I'll never forget what he said

FLASHBACK 5 MONTH'S AGO

Boomer had me pinned to a wall about to hit me

He froze in miss air and he was crying

"I-i-i can't do it"He said looking down "My brothers are right I'm a wimp and I'm weak"

He let me go and the most surpriseing thing he kissed my cheek

"Never tell anyone"He said and flew off after his brothers

END OF FLASHBACK

"Come on bubbs or will be late!"Buttercup yelled opening the door "Coming" I yelled running out the door Boomer I hope you come back..I never told anyone please come back...


	4. Chapter 4 their back!

Julia p.o.v

"Are Blossy Buttery Bubbly and Cy still not here"Bunny asked hopping around

"No they aren't"Cody said annoyed "They should be here so-never mind here they are"Bull said pointing at them

"Sorry blossom made us late again"Casey said "Hey Casey"Ken said

I never seen anyone blush more then casey when he's around

Ken's hair is not brushed all smooth like he used to keep it its shaggy and spiky 4 mouths ago mojo kidnapped him and tried to make him a rowdy it didn't work all it did was change his eyes orange and he's a bit more bad boy like he skipped school yesterday and when he had to do a test he failed

"Hey do you hear that it sounds like fan boys and girls"Buttercup said

Then we walk to it and see some kids a boy with red hair and dark red eyes had his hands in his pocket's

(What some girls said about him) "Wow he's cute and mysterious" "Look at his eyes I think I might faint" "He looks like a bad boy"

Then a boy with dark green eyes and jet black hair girls just hugged him and two where pulling at him

"He's mine skank""Takes one to know one"

A boy with blond hair and blue eyes girls just blushed around him and kept asking him out, it was like bubbles

(You know how bubbles get tons of boys flipping for her)

A boy with brown hair and purple eyes Every girl just got to close and he blushed like crazy

A boy with dark silver almost black hair he had on a pair of sun glasses when he took them off my heart skipped a beat he hand silver eyes the same color as my hair and what seemed like gold in them he winked at me and smiled who does this guy think he is!

Then a chick with loung white curly hair I didn't like her she seemed a little to much bad girl and was dressed up like some skank she had a yellow tube top and yellow mini black leather suspenders a black choker white fingerless gloves and black boots with yellow skulls all over them she also had on this weird headband across her forehead it was orangish yellow the color of bulls eyes and a small yellow flower in the middle

And the last one was a girl with blond hair like bubbles and it was in two low ponytails she had sunglasses and when she took them off boys flipped more she had blue green eyes with flecks of black she had this weird baseball cap with cat ears She was in all black did someone die? And weird black leather gloves

"Hey what are your names"Princess yelled and the blond chick got a glare

I felt like princess just made a the worst enemy she could have

"Well this is jay James romeo my sis Alice cupid Trevor and I'm Catalina but you can call me ...kitty"

"Seems to me that one of them is a beast in a costume" "But I can't tell which one" Ken said holding Casey's hand...The bell rang that blond chick had some roller skates on

I haven't seen anyone so good at skating unless its the rowdy's but they died right?


	5. Chapter 5 first meeting

**Blossom p.o.v**

I was walking to class when I thought of something, Me and the other girls don't hangout Anymore, Only at school and the one or two fights with a bad guy a week, If it wasn't for Casey I wouldn't even know the girls anymore, We all just have our own thing now.

"Hey Bloss there you are" Princess Mandy and Brandy said walking to me "Hey guys let's get to class" These are my new friends, We got to class late again but I can take care of that,

"You are late again looks like d-"I cut the teacher off, What do you really think I'm gonna learn all their names like ya right!

"Please don't give them detention not on the first day!"I said sweetly "Well...Ok only for you Blossom because you are our best student" I hugged him making him blush,

I looked over at the class seats and saw a new kid next to my seat he seemed amuse by me,

I sat down to hear him snickering "What?" he glanced over at me "Nothing you seem really familiar but this girl would have never done that in her life" He turned his head and,

I noticed he had eyes only the rowdy's had, His eyes looked like Brick's that, Ruby, Blood or Crimson eyes I always had trouble telling what color they had been,

"I'm Blossom"I said trying not to stare into his eyes they are like a magnets, Drawing me into them,

"I could tell by the show you put on with the teach"He chuckled,

"Oh ya the school calls me bad Blossom"I said a sheepishly, He smirked in a almost evil way and, I liked it "I'm Romeo trust me I hate the name"He's very clearly annoyed

"...Do you like graffiti?"I Remembered that I even liked graffiti. He looked at me with a shocked face "Yes"He nodded,

"Cool you know the big heart that's bleeding outside on the school wall" I pointed at my chest because I'm proud of it,

"Geez the teachers must have fun with you..Blossom"He smiled, I almost thought I would blush, If I blushed anymore, So I just glared at him, "Hahahavery funny!"I snaped and rolled my eyes, That made him smirk,

* * *

Bubble's p.o.v

I got news that Cody had to go back to the hospital,

I was getting ready for class to start, When Ms Keane came in with a boy that looked so familiar,

"Class this is James, James sit next to Bubbles"Ms Keane said, I raised my hand, When he sat down he looked over at me with these eyes, I thought only Boomer had they where blue gray with a almost bright appearance,

"Its nice to meet you James" He smiled at me "Nice to meet you too Bubbles"He still had that smile that made me feel like I was on cloud nine, I saw he had a toy octopus like octie, When I saw it he blushed and put it away,

"Sorry I've had that toy for a while so I keep it with me"He looked away, "Don't worry I have one too"I pulled out octie and Boomer, I mean James smiled they look so much alike,

"Ok class let's begin"Ms Keane started to teach us, I still can't get that smile out of my head.

* * *

Buttercup p.o.v

I'm in history, I hate it, Even more when we got put in different classes, It just isn't the same I hope something, That can make me smile comes in that door!,

I'm listening to a song called smile,Anyways the only thing that came through the door was the teach and some boy,

"Ok Jay sit next to Buttercup"The teacher said and pointed to me

"it ok if I sit here ms?"He asked "Sure just don't bug the he*dolphin* out of me"I said and took out my headphones

"Yes ma'am"He sat down, He kept glacing at me very other second I wanted to stab him with my pencil! This is gonna be a long day,

* * *

Bunny p.o.v

I was drawing in my sketch book as the teacher came in with a boy,

The boy had theses beautiful purple eyes, They where darker than mine, I've never seen a boy with purple eyes in my life,

"Cupid go sit next to Bunny"Mr Leesburg pointed to the seat next to me (I came up with the name sorry if its not the best)

"N-nice to meet you Bunny" He sat down "Shy aren't ya?" I looked at him with my eyes crossed "Its ok cuz I be crazy!"He smiled and I looked to the teacher starting to teach us stuffs,

* * *

Julia/Bee p.o.v

I sat down at my desk playing with a pencil when the teacher came in with one of the new boys, The worst one I could have got the perv that winked at me, I slammed my head on the table

"Trevor go sit down next to Julia"Ms kindly pointed to the chair next to me, great just great this year is gonna stink, He smiled in pure pervyness Aka Happiness

"What are you looking at"I snapped, He just smiled more"Nice to meet you too"He winked and sat down as class started,

I'm going to kill him! Nobody winks at me and gets away with it! Especially someone with those hypnotic silver eyes... WAIT WHAT!? I did not just think that no no nope I didn't never happened I'm going crazy! ~_ yes you are crazy for him~ _No I'm not! ~_Never mind just know you have feelings for him_~ Whatever like that will ever happen!

* * *

Bull p.o.v

I was in class doing whatever anyone else does, Then the teacher came in with a beautiful girl, She had pure white hair and theses electric yellow eyes, What she was wearing was a little uh...Then i noticed there was another girl, She seems to keep to herself her arms crossed,

"Now class be very nice to them they are the jewels family's daughters" The teacher said and everyone in class eye's widened,

"Yes we are, Please forgive me for my outfit, My sister thought it would be fun to burn all my other clothes, Oh yes and I'm Alice but please call me Ally"She very sweetly said making my heart skip a beat,All the other kids looked to her sister,

"Hmmp? Oh ya, I'm Catalina but call me Kitty"She kept her eyes covered by her hair,

"Ok Ms Ally go sit next to Bull, And Ms Kitty see that empty seat sit in the one next to it, "Yes ma'am" Alice sat down "Sure" Kitty sat down,

"Hi I'm Alice"She turned her head to me "Hi I'm bull"I smiled and class started

* * *

**YAY i finally got this done! Sorry for the wait my friends keep texting me and I never get to write anymore! :'( so sad**


	6. Chapter 6 just starting

Casey p.o.v

"Ah lunch time the blessed time of the day!"Buttercup smiled,

All us Puffs sat at our table,

(Me: i want you all to know Ken has a transformation and his belt is white with a P like everyone else and Casey has a black belt and a R on it they don't know why but we all do XD!)

"Hey those are the new kids can they sit at our table?"Blossom asked waving at them to come over, "

You guys wanna sit here"Bull asked looking at the girl with white hair "I guess we could what do you guys think?"The boy with red eyes asked and they all said yes and sat down,

"Some of you probably don't know are names so I'll tell you I'm Romeo, That's Jay, James, Cupid, Alice, Catalina but call her Kitty, And Trevor,"Princess came over

"Hey clown girl how you doing!"I yelled and some random kids laughed,

"How funny, Little brat! Blossy come sit with me and the other girls"She laughed that weirdo laugh she has,

"I can't this is the only time I get to be with my other friends anymore princess"Blossom smiled,

Princess got this look "If your not gonna eat with us your not gonna be one of us!"Princess glared at Blossom

"Hey she can make her own choices!"I yelled, Then princess slapped me, Kitty grabbed Princess before anyone else could move,

She beat the crap out of her, Princess had two black eyes, Two broken arms, Legs And a few teeth knocked out,

"Next time, Pick on someone your own size," Kitty's eyes turned this dark blue almost black,

"Wow what's up with your eyes?"Bull pointed

"I've just been angry and they turn light when I'm angry...But I'm better now!"She smiled and her phone rang,

"We gotta get going" James said and they all ran off,

~~~~~~~~~~~~*30 minutes later*~~~~~~~~~~~

**Bunny's p.o.v **

We are in the one class we all have together when...*BEEP BEEP BEEP* our belts went off

"Teacher! I have a sugar rush in my feet!"Blossom started running around,

"Ma'am I feel like I have a chicken poking at my arms!"Bubbles started rubbing her arms,

"I THINK THERE IS A FISH IN MY SHIRT!"I got looks from everyone,

"I think i have a rash on my neck"Casey scratched her neck like crazy

"I think I'm gonna throw up!"people moved away from Buttercup,

"I think I have a fever!"Julia/bee had a fake but real looking red face,

"I'll make sure they get to the nurses office!"Bull and Ken opened the door and we all ran to the roof,

(HYPER BLOSSOM!)

(POWERED BUTTERCUP!)

(ROLLING BUBBLES!)

(HOPPING BUNNY!)

(SINGING BEE!)

(BLOSSOMING BUTTERFLY!)

(SMART BIOHAZARD!)

(FEARLESS BULL!)

(RUBBER BULLET!)

We flew to where the fight was and saw our worst enemies the RowdyRuff Boy's!...AND GIRLS! Since when have there been girls!?

"WHEN DID U GET GIRLS IN YOUR GROUP!?"Bull had widened eyes,

(let me make one thing clear the girls have the same outfit as the boys, But the jacket ends under their chest, -_- And instead of pants they have shorts, And the same shoes all in their color)

"Since u got boys, I'm Breaker and that's Bell my sister" She giggled,

"Let's get this over with I don't have all day" Bell pulled out symbols and attacked Me,

That started a fight,...in the end all of them but Bell where knocked out

"Come with us or else!"I yelled and she looked down at all of them,

"Fine! but my brothers come or else you'll see why I'm known as the scary one!" She growled We all nodded and took them to the professor...

**...Cody p.o.v...**

My phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?...hey Bubbs...WHAT NOW? IS HE HIGH! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" I went to my mom, I'm in my wheel chair,

"You sure Hun?, I mean I know u wanna see your friend's, But u just got out of the hospital". She said and the trips came out of there entirely pink room,

"What is it mother"They said at once making me shiver from the creepiness,*triplet sisters! XD*

"Please mom! Please I really have to get to the lab!". She nodded her head,

We went to the lab and she left "thanks mom!" When I went in there they where the Rowdyruffs

"Professor do u wanna die!"Buttercup was going crazy, While we just watched the knocked out Rowdyruffs

"I never thought she was gonna sleep" Blossom glared at the girl,

"I can't believe there those new kids they r so sweet, And these r so...rowdyruff" Bunny said Poking one boy with brown hair and he opened his eyes instantly blushed,

"H-hi I'm B-Blitz or Cupid on school,"He shoke Bunny's hand, Then the others started to wake up.

"You don't have to strap us down this was our plan we wanted to be here," Brick said as Blossom removed the straps from them.

"Because...we're good!"Boomer said smiling looking over at Bubbles with a slight blush.

"Yep we are and my real name is Alice!"She said and Bull instantly blushed at the name. I wonder maybe...There's something between them.

The girl with blonde hair ripped the straps off her "weak just weak" Then she glanced over at me.

"Let me guess your my counter part" I walked to her and she sat up,

"Yeah names Bell...but my real name is Kitty or cat both short for something that u don't need to know" She said with an evil smirk and was right up by my face while I kept a straight face almost a frown,

She turned around her hair whipping my face, Who ever this girl thinks she is she's getting on my nerves already!.

**i wonder r the black ruff and puff incapable of being in the same room together? They have just met and already hate and what's with her personality towards him? Some of those questions may be answered next time,**


End file.
